¿Sabes?
by RayearthFan
Summary: One shoot Fuu/Ferio, algo de H/L y U/C. No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú.


_Hola a todas las fans de Rayearth! Primero ya saben ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo las tomé prestadas sin fines de lucro, jajaja. En esta ocasión vuelvo a escribir una historia acerca de la pareja Fuu Ferio, dedicada a todas las fans de esta tierna parejita ^_^ no pude evitarlo, la canción me inspiró una historia sobre ellos. Espero que les guste…_

**¿SABES?**

-Tienes que entender que ahora eres el príncipe de Céfiro, ¡debes de tomar tus responsabilidades! Nosotros también las extrañamos, pero Ferio tu corona está en riesgo, ¡debes casarte con esa joven!

-Madoushi Clef, bien sabes que no lo haré, antes prefiero perder la corona, ¡no me uniré por siempre con alguien a quien no amo! ¡No quiero ser Rey entonces! Me voy…

-¡¡Ferio!!-

-Maestro, déjalo que se vaya, necesita pensar, tú bien sabes al igual que yo, que si estuviéramos en su lugar hubiéramos tomado la misma decisión que él, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Lantis! … tienes razón, dejémoslo solo, ya después trataremos de arreglar el asunto del matrimonio, tal vez podamos hacer algo.

_Sabes no pido nada más  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
y huir de todo el mal  
Que a todo he renunciado  
por estar junto a ti  
_

-¡Maldición! Por qué no pueden entender lo mucho que te amo Fuu, como pueden siquiera imaginar que yo podría casarme con otra mujer sabiendo lo mucho que deseo volver a verte. Sé que nunca te dije nada acerca de mis sentimientos, pero también sé que los momentos que pasamos juntos te hicieron saber lo importante que eres para mí. En estos momentos desearía que estuvieras a mi lado, porque solo en tus brazos encuentro la tranquilidad que necesito, sé que tú sabrías que decirme en un momento como este. Esta vez estoy solo, sin alguien que apoye mi decisión, pero prefiero mil veces tenerte a mi lado que ser el soberano de todo este mágico mundo que es Céfiro, no aceptaré a nadie más que no seas tú, prefiero renunciar a todo.

_Sabes no dejo de pensar  
que estoy enamorado  
Te quiero confesar  
que soy solo un esclavo  
que no sabe vivir sin ti  
_

¿Cómo imaginar una vida en la que no te incluyen en los planes? Si ni siquiera puedo vivir sin ti, mi vida, mis pensamientos, mi amor, todo mi ser es tuyo. Cómo deseo que vuelvas mi pequeña guerrera del viento, sé que si estuvieras aquí todo sería distinto, tú serías la elegida para mí. Ahora que no estás quisiera tenerte a mi lado para poder confesarte abiertamente mis sentimientos, te amo mi ángel de alas verdes, si tan solo pudieras estar aquí, todo estaría arreglado.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser,  
encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
tan perfecta como te imagine.  
_

Aún recuerdo aquella tarde en que te vi por primera vez, aunque me pareciste una chica un poco fría, algo dentro de mí se encendió, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, y más tarde descubrí que te habías clavado en mi corazón. Me pregunto si aún conservarás la joya, pues en la segunda vez que te marchaste no regresó a mí. Yo aún conservo la otra, y al mirarla recuerdo el día en que mis dudas se despejaron abriendo paso a este sentimiento de amor, y dentro de mí surgió una nueva razón para salvar este mundo, ahora tú estabas en él y debía salvarlo para volver a verte. Pero para mi sorpresa, tú fuiste quien lo rescató, tú y tus amigas Hikaru y Umi, quedé sorprendido, y supe que eras a mujer perfecta para mí: hermosa, inteligente, gentil y por si fuera poco una valiente Guerrera Mágica.

_Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine  
_

Nadie en todo Céfiro es como tú, jamás una mujer había llamado mi atención como lo has hecho tú, amor mío. Fuu, yo te buscaba sin saberlo todo este tiempo y vine a encontrarte en el lugar menos esperado, en este Bosque del Silencio y ¡se supone que me escondía!. La mujer más perfecta en el lugar menos perfecto…

_Sabes te quiero confesar  
que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar  
que haría lo imposible  
por quedarme cerca de ti  
_

Me encuentro caminando por él, recordando todo lo que pasamos aquí, recordando tu sonrisa, la más perfecta de todas, y tus cabellos siendo rozados por el viento, tus preciosos ojos esmeraldas que a pesar de las gafas brillaban como estrellas. ¡Oh Fuu te extraño tanto! ¡Si tan solo ellos entendieran eso, no podrían obligarme a renunciar a ti después de todo el tiempo que tardé en encontrarte, a dejarte en el olvido por quién sabe quién! No, no podrán. Tal vez sea hora de regresar al castillo, Clef y Lantis han de estar preocupados por mí.

-¡Ferio! Has vuelto, me alegra, Clef quiere verte.

-Si va a seguir con el asunto del matrimonio, entonces no quiero verle.

-Te aseguro que no tiene que ver con eso, vamos no te arrepentirás.

_En la sala del trono_

-Ya estamos aquí Doushi, de qué querías hablar.

-Ferio, me alegra que hayas venido. Tengo una proposición muy importante para ti. Dime, ¿tanto amas a la Guerrera del Viento? ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por ella?

Me quedé mudo por un momento, en las tantas discusiones que había tenido con él, jamás mencionamos a Fuu, ¿acaso el podría entenderme al fin? Entonces yo le contesté.

-Haría hasta lo imposible por volver a verla, es la mujer que amo. Por eso no puedo renunciar a ella por una nueva y tonta ley. La amo tanto que sería capaz de renunciar al reinado de Céfiro e irme a su mundo solo para verla una vez más, sin importar si ella aún siente lo mismo que yo. Solo deseo con todo mi corazón volverla a ver…

-Entonces Ferio, Lantis, vayamos a buscarlas, estoy seguro que con el poder de la voluntad de nuestros corazones podremos lograrlo.

-Pero Clef, ¿qué dices? Ferio es príncipe de Céfiro, y tú el Mago más poderoso de este lugar, ¿nos iremos sin si quiera avisar? ¿Qué pasará cuando no nos encuentren?

-Lantis, ¿qué es más importante para ti?

-Tú lo sabes Clef, al igual que yo sé cuál es tu razón para que hagamos esa locura. Vayamos entonces.

-Clef, Lantis, muchas gracias…

-Ahora concentremos toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad en el deseo de ir al Mundo Místico por ellas.- cada quien habló en su corazón…

_Lo que más deseo es ver a mi pequeña Hikaru, y comenzar lo que por el destino no pudimos._

_Yo quisiera reflejarme una vez más en los hermosos ojos de Fuu, tenerla a mi lado por_ siempre.

_Umi_, como desearía verte una vez más, esa sonrisa en tu rostro mientras charlamos como siempre.

Entonces una luz cegadora cubrió toda la habitación, de repente abrieron sus ojos y se llevaron la enorme desilusión de encontrarse aún en la sala del trono, al parecer no lo lograron. Ferio era el más afectado de los tres, bajo su rostro, dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser,  
encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré  
tan perfecta como te imagine.  
_

Cuando el resplandor se desvaneció completamente, tres siluetas se distinguieron claramente para Lantis y Clef que seguían observando hacia el mismo punto donde desapareció la luz. Lantis abrió sus ojos ampliamente, el deseo de su corazón fue escuchado, no como ellos lo habían planeado, pero seguramente resultó mucho mejor…

-¡Lantis!- era Hikaru quién había gritado su nombre mientras corría hacia él, entonces abrió sus brazos y se inclinó un poco para recibirla en ellos.

-¡Hikaru! regresaste –exclamó mientras la envolvía en un apretado abrazo y una sonrisa se formaba en su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no podría vivir sin ti-

Dicho esto Lantis besó suavemente los labios de Hikaru, mientras le susurraba un _Te Amo _al acercarse. Después de una larga espera, al fin estaban juntos y disfrutaban del amor que no pudieron cuando el destino los separó.

Por otro lado Umi estaba un tanto nerviosa, ¿era Clef ese hombre tan guapo y parecido a él? O solo era su imaginación. Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando éste le dirigió la palabra.

-¿No piensas saludarme, Umi? Soy yo, Clef.

-Clef…- respondió temblorosa.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aunque lo de hoy fue un tanto extraño, todo este tiempo habíamos tratado de regresar a Céfiro sin lograrlo, sin embargo hoy lo hemos conseguido, y aún no sé porqué. Esa luz apareció de repente mientras una vez más deseábamos volver a Céfiro, y aquí estamos. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo diferente esta ocasión a las otras? No me lo explico.

Clef se sonrojó un poco, mientras le explicaba.

-Bueno,- aclaró su garganta- tal vez porque hubieron más fuerzas de voluntad enfocadas al mismo deseo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Qué- continuó nervioso- qué el día de hoy Lantis, Ferio y yo, deseábamos con todo nuestro corazón viajar a Mundo Místico para ir a buscarlas. Deseábamos volver a verlas. Probablemente eso haya sido el motivo, y como al parecer la fuerza de voluntad de las Guerreras Mágicas es más grande que la de nosotros tres, ustedes son las que lograron cruzar la barrera entre las dimensiones y llegar a Céfiro, en vez de que nosotros vayamos allá.

Umi quedó un poco perpleja y sonrojada por lo que le había dicho Clef, tal vez él no se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero obvio que Lantis iba a ir por Hikaru, Ferio por Fuu, y Clef… ¿por ella? ¡No lo podía creer!

Clef sostuvo sus dos manos entre las suyas, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Umi, me alegro tanto de volver a verte, y platicar contigo como tantas veces lo hicimos antes. Yo… en verdad te extrañé mucho. Bienvenida de nuevo a Céfiro.

-Clef yo… - se detuvo antes de concluir y terminó su frase distinto a como ella pensaba hacer- muchas gracias.

Ambos decidieron guardarse sus sentimientos, aún no era el momento correcto para hacerlo, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que estuvieran felices el uno con el otro.

_Como aguja en un pajar te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busqué, pero al fin te encontré  
Tan perfecta como te imagine  
_

Mientras tanto Fuu observaba como Ferio caminaba hacia la puerta sin haberse dado cuenta de su llegada. Ella lo miraba divertida con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro, pues sabía que su príncipe siempre había sido un tanto despistado, ella aguardaba como esperando a que él se diera cuenta. Pero no resultó así, el salió al pasillo, así que decidió seguirlo.

-¡Su alteza!- le gritó Fuu.

-Ahora no, por favor- respondió Ferio con su voz entrecortada, tan desanimado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién era la voz. Fuu soltó una risita para sí misma, entonces empezó a caminar detrás de él.

-¿Qué le sucede su majestad?-dijo ella.

Por primera vez Ferio se sentía tan débil e impotente, entonce decidió abrirse hacia "una persona desconocida". Y sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba empezó a hablar.

-Es que me enamoré de una chica muy hermosa, también muy inteligente y la más dulce que jamás haya conocido. Su mirada me robaba el corazón y su sonrisa me hacía suspirar como un chiquillo enamorado. Daría todo por volver a verla, pero ahora no puedo tenerla, lo he intentado y he fracasado. ¿Sabe de quién se trata?... – guardó silencio, para luego continuar- es la Guerrera del Viento…

Al escuchar todas estas palabras, Fuu se quedó sin habla, inmóvil y completamente sonrojada, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no por la tristeza sino de la emoción. Jamás pensó que Ferio guardara tantos sentimientos hermosos para ella. A decir verdad, ella lo había extrañado de la misma manera, por eso había decidido volver a Céfiro, para verlo, y después de haber escuchado esto, a quedarse para siempre.

Al notar el silencio que reinó en el lugar, Ferio volteó para ver qué ocurría, levantó la mirada lentamente mientras su ojos se ampliaban de asombro, fue una sorpresa muy grande la que se llevó. Jamás pensó encontrarse con esa persona en ese mismo instante. También quedó inmóvil, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, ¡Dios! La tenía frente a ella, tan hermosa, tan perfecta… entonces notó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se acercó hacia ella.

-Fuu… no llores, lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar- dijo limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Ferio… mis lágrimas no son porque me sienta triste, al contrario, son lágrimas de emoción por todo lo que me acabas de decir, no sabes cómo me siento al volver a verte.

-Mi pequeña Fuu, lo sé porque siento exactamente lo mismo. Nunca hubiera podido concebir una vida sin ti a mi lado. Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver lo único que te pido es que me dejes estrecharte entre mis brazos.- diciendo esto la tomó en un fuerte abrazó correspondido por ella.

Se despegaron un poco, él la tomó de la barbilla y con toda la emoción de su corazón le dijo -_Te amo mi princesa…- y yo te amo a ti, mi príncipe- _Ferio fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, hasta que los alcanzó regalándole en un tierno y largo beso todos sus sentimientos reservados para ella durante todo este tiempo, mientras ella le correspondía regalándole su primer beso.

_Sabes no pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos.  
_

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Aquí un trabajo más de mi parte, casi no he tenido tiempo V_V pero intentaré escribir pronto otro. Dedicado como siempre a mis inseparables Tenshi of Valhalla y Serena Ryuuzaki. Y ahora a una chica más que me ofrece su apoyo, gracias HEFINI!!! Esta también va por ti… Por cierto mis queridas CLEMI fans, no desesperen =P jejeje, es que decidí guardarme trama para un nuevo trabajo, por eso se quedó hasta aquí en esta historia ^_^ Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews. Nos seguimos leyendo!_

_Por cierto a todas la fans del Clemi y a los que les guste esta pareja, no dejen de visitar la comunidad _**ClEmI FaNfICtIoN En EsPaÑoL! **_de Tenshi, ahí encontrarán una colección de los fanfics acerca de ellos, todos muy lindos, pasen a leerlos, no se arrepentirán XD  
_


End file.
